


A Very Gallagher Christmas

by harryhook



Series: Gallavich Being Gallavich [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhook/pseuds/harryhook
Summary: honestly, this is just the outcome of me being emo about Gallavich.Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Merry Kwanzaa, or Happy(?) Ramadan you fuckers.





	

December 25, 2019. 12:34 pm.

"Mickey! Hurry the fuck up! We're gonna be late." All you could hear through the Milkovich house was Ian yelling about being late, Mickey being too worried about his hair, and wondering if he looked good.

12:45 pm

Mickey finally walked out of the bathroom, Ian threw his jacket at him and ran out the door, still yelling about being late. He waited outside with a cigarette in hand while Mickey took his time getting everything he needed. 

1:07 pm

The duo entered the Gallagher household and they were met with the familiar smell of beer and dead dreams.  
"Ian! You guys actually showed up!" Fiona tore off the oven mitts and scurried out of the kitchen and to the boys,  
"I'm only here for free food and to see Ian all dressed up" Mickey yelled over his shoulder while lifting Liam up.  
"Carl! Debbie! Come do the fucking dishes like I told you to." Fiona stood at the stairs and yelled upward.

3:00 pm

"I've only been arrested like, 4 or 5 times, I swear!" Ian was teasing Mickey about, well, everything.  
"Yeah, maybe this year" Carl chimed in,  
"At least I didn't get caught using a 10-year-old to move heroin."  
"You got caught for almost killing Sammi, I just used her kid as a drug mule, and he was 13 by the way!"  
Ian sat back and reveled in the moment, Carl and Mickey always bickered like this, Debbie helped babysit Yevgeny when Svetlana forced Mick to watch him, Fiona and Mandy started to bond over fucked up ex-boyfriends, and Lip, well he's Lip. 

After Mickey got out of the clink for his almost-killing-Sammi stint, Ian had avoided him for months, until Mickey finally got under his skin (a/n you're under my skin man, the fuck can I do?) and convinced him to at least let him try and explain everything that happened, and the rest is history.

6:17 pm

Fiona forced everyone to help pull the table into the living room so they had more room, especially with Mandy showing up. Once everything was set up and everybody could sit down, Fiona and Debbie started bringing plates and bowls of food to the table.  
"Fi, this all looks awesome. I had no idea you could make food that was edible!" Lip laughed, earning a jab to the ribs and a look that said "don't you fucking dare" from Ian.

"Well, I know this probably isn't the best Christmas dinner, but Debs and I have been slaving over that god damn stove all day and I don't care if it tastes like cardboard, you better at least pretend to enjoy it." 

6:30 pm

Everybody looked up when they heard the back door slam open and a familiar gritty, whiskey-soaked voice start yelling at at nobody in particular.  
"I gave you all life, with the exception of the two Milkovich's, and this is how you all choose to repay me?! By not inviting me for dinner! This is degrading. Shows how much you all actually care about your old father."  
"Frank literally nobody cares about you, which would be why we didn't invite you" Fiona yelled right back at him,  
And then the fight ensued.

6:52 pm

At some point during Frank trying to steal food and Fiona threatening to carve him like a turkey, Ian managed to pull Mickey outside so they could be alone for a few minutes.  
"Welcome to Christmas at the Gallagher house" Ian snickered and lit his smoke,  
"Trust me, you ain't seen nothing until you spend Christmas at my place when Terry comes home. Makes this look like fuckin Disneyland or some shit."  
"Well, at least I got to spend today with you, Mick." Ian nuzzled closer into his short boyfriend.  
"Yeah back at ya, Gallagher." Mickey grumbled  
"Oh my god, That's the gayest thing you've ever said to me, It's a Christmas miracle!!"  
Mickey grabbed Ian's jacket and pulled him in for a kiss, the two stood there holding each other for a minute, only pulling apart when they heard the door open and Fiona screaming,  
"And that's why we all fucking hate you Frank!" She stormed through the doorway and over to Frank, who was backed up against the balcony railing.  
Through the house all you could hear was excited 'Oh shit's and laughter when Fiona pushed Frank through the rotting wood, landing him on his ass in a pile of snow.

"Merry fuckin' Christmas, Mickey"  
"Yeah yeah, merry god damn Christmas, firecrotch."


End file.
